ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune
Physical description: The kitsune, pronounced key-tsoo-nay, are a fox yōkai with two forms, a anthropoid form and a fox form. Though they are often confused with kumiho and occasionally húli jīng, they are in fact rather different. In their anthropoid form, they are almost identical to humans, with the exception of having fox ears and tail(s). While the fox form is like that of a normal fox, the only major physical difference being that they might have multiple tails depending on their age. They also have oval pupils regardless of their form, which can become more slit-like if angered. Clothing wise, they typically wear clothing similar to the Japanese Heian and Edo period. History/Origin story: It is said, a long time ago, there was an incredibly powerful red fox who pleaded with the deities to gift him the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid form. They decided to gift both him and his younger twin brother this ability. And when in their humanoid form, they would retain the ears and tails of their fox form. Along with their new ability, they also discovered that as they grew in power, they would gain a new tail, with their final tail being their twelfth. The deities soon decided to create more of this new fox breed, dubbing them as kitsune. However unlike the first two, these new kitsune would not be as powerful or as gifted. And instead of them being able to grow twelve tails, they could only grow up to nine. The kitsune brothers were introduced to their new brethren, and informed that they would be the kami (meaning 'god’, ‘deity’ or ‘spirit') to this new race. The oldest brother decided that he wanted the kitsune to be kind and caring to the other races, while being a little mischievous. On the other hand, the younger brother felt that there was nothing wrong with being a more cruel in nature to others. As time went by, the rift between the brothers would also create a rift between the kitsune. Those who followed the teaching of the eldest became known as zenko, while those who followed the younger would become yōko. To cause a further rift, which would later lead to an all out war, the younger brother fell in love with a woman. However, she claimed to have feelings for the older one. Feeling heartbroken and betrayed, the younger brother decided to kill the elder and steal his first tail. But as his brother lay dying, he was struck with guilt, so he pleaded with the deities to allow the two to be reborn so that they might have a happier life together. They agreed to do so, but he would be cursed with remembering all he had done in this life, while his brother would remember nothing. The yōko would later discover that stealing the tails of their fellow kitsune would allow them to have up to ten tails. However, this would come at the cost. Regardless of the number of tails they have when they steal another's tails, they will be unable to grow any more. Thus, if the wish to have ten tails, they will have to steal as many as nine others. If they try to attach any further tails, the extra ones will wither away. After many long and bloody years, a young silver fox would unite the zenko against the yōko, and would finally be able to seal away a huge portion of their darker brethren. For generations, many yōko would be born in the confines of their prison. The few yōko who escaped this punishment, would remain in hiding, waiting for their deity to be reborn. Legend has it that a yōko vixen will give birth to the kami reborn. It is also believed that the first kit will be the yōko, and the second will be zenko. The only known fact is that they will be born as twins with nine tails. Society: Males are referred to as: dogs, todds or reynards; females are referred to as vixens, while the young are referred to as: koko, kogitsune, kits, cubs or pups. It is also more commonly accepted to refer to the youngest in a group as: koko, ko, kit, cub or pup. Sometimes even adding little to the beginning. Despite having male and female names, kitsune are born genderless. From the moment they can walk, they typically can also switch between either gender. In most occasions they have a preferred gender which they are likely to spend most of their life as, but are known to switch depending on their mood. Despite being both, most kitsune prefer their female form to their male one, so it is rather uncommon to see a 'male' kitsune. Depending on their preferred gender, depends on what pronouns they use. If they prefer female: she', 'hers', 'her; if they prefer male: he', 'his', 'him. The safest bet and mostly commonly accepted is to use they', 'their', 'them. Kitsune are very loyal creatures by nature, often going out of their way to protect others. Should you happen to save a kitsune's life, they will do anything they can to return the 'life debt'. Even going so far as to use their powers to help you fulfill a wish or your hearts desire. In some cases they have been known to marry the person who saved them, spending the rest of their lives with them. However, it is unknown how often the kitsune actually feels any romantic connection is such situations. It is also believed that the kitsune have a hoshi-no-tama (star ball) on the end of their tail, or in some cases hidden within trees. This is in fact false, the hoshi-no-tama is actually within the kitsune itself, as it represents their life force and power. If by some means someone is able to take it away, they might be able convince the kitsune to grant the thief a wish. However, if the hoshi-no-tama is not returned within a fortnight, the kitsune will die and the hoshi-no-tama will turn into dust. Traditions: Birth: During the birth of a new koko, the parents and child(ren) will wear white clothing. Loved ones of their parents will come with gifts and charms. The charms being slips of paper with hopes and wishes for the newborn. When all have gathered, they will take turns lighting their charms in front of the koko in hopes that the reborn kami will grant them. Coming-of-age ceremony: From their birth till their early 20s, kitsune can shift between their humanoid and fox form freely. However, as they get older (typically in their 50s) it becomes harder to change. Thus partly as a sign of coming-of-age (being considered an adult) and also to allow them to continue being able to shapeshift, they will imbue a mask with their shapeshifting ability. The mask is typically a fox mask, the colour of which reflects their clan, such as a white mask for Shiro Tips and Shiro Tails. Other than the main colour, the mask remains blank till they are married. When married, they will paint the markings they had at their wedding. Marriage and engagement: When it comes to engagement and marriage, the kitsune take the most pride. When engaged, the pair will do a small braid in each other's hair that will typically hang just above the jawline, though in some cases it has been known to reach their shoulder. It is traditionally worn on the right side of their face. This braid will remain in their hair for the rest of their married life, with the only exception being when washing their hair. During the time period up to their wedding, they will each create an earring for their partner. It usually involves the very tip of their first tail attached to a tiny silver hoop. They will also have the bottom of their ear pierced (traditionally the left) and place a stud in to prevent it from healing up. Then they will write down their hopes and wishes on a slip of paper to offer to their deceased kami. Before the wedding, the pair will draw markings on their face that will match their partner (usually designed before the wedding). The markings are typically red but can also be black, blue or golden. The couple will typically wear a kimono. If either or both are intending to be a 'bride' they can wear either a red or white kimono accompanied with either a few hair ornaments, wataboshi or tsunokakushi. If either or both are intending to be a 'groom' they typically wear a dark coloured kimono, often black or dark grey. At this point in time they will also remove the stud. During the wedding, both parties will gather those closest to them (typically family) and walk from separate ends towards the shrine. This will often happen at night, and both parties will carry paper lanterns lit with fox fire. Once at the shrine, they will kneel before the twin kami and light the slips of paper in hopes of good fortune. Then they will each take three sips from the fox saké (also known a fox wine or fox rice wine) and place the earring in their partner's ear. This then concludes the ceremony, but they can choose to share a kiss if they wish. Divorcing and widowed: If a couple wish to get divorced, they must cut off their-braid and remove their earring. It is often customary to burn them as a sign of terminating their marriage. However, if widowed, they will cut off their braid and burn it. In some cases they will even get another piercing so as to wear the earring of their deceased lover. This can be on the same or opposite ear. Death: When a kitsune dies, their loved ones gather together in white kimonos. They will place 'charms' written with their hopes and wishes for the deceased, before burning them with their body. The ashes are then typically scattered in the forest to 'return to nature' for their next rebirth. It is unknown if they are ever truly reborn. Common names: First/Given name: Last name: Last names typically include an element and a colour. Racial traits: Attribute score: Charisma +2 (should not be lower than 16), attribute based off type. Age: Kitsune are considered adults at the age of 20, also the first time they will be referred to as a yako. They can live up to thousands of years, and grow a new tail every two hundred years, the maximum being nine. Despite being able to live for thousands of years, it's far more common to see one in its hundreds. From oldest to youngest you have: koko, yako, kiko, kūko and finally tenko. * Kogitsune/Koko (子狐/ここ, child fox) also known as kit, pup or cub are young foxes, often babies to children. They are from newborns to 19. During this stage they have a total of 100 attribute score instead of the 115. * Yako (野狐/やこ, field fox) are young kitsune, typically in their very early hundreds. They are classically extremely mischievous. Often having only one or two tails. They are from the ages of 20 to 399. During this stage they have the 115 attribute points. * Kiko (気狐/きこ, spirit fox) are slightly older foxes, but still in their mid to late hundreds. They typically have three to five tails. They are from the ages 400 to 999. During this stage they also have +1 luck bonus. * Kūko (空狐/くうこ, air/sky fox) are even older and more powerful foxes, typically in their very early thousands. They often have between six to eight tails. They are from the ages 1000 to 1599. During this stage they also have +1 luck and +3 charisma bonus. * Tenko (天狐/てんこ, heavenly/celestial fox) are nine-tailed foxes who are normally in their thousands, typically golden in colour. They are from the ages of 1600 or older. During this stage they have +3 bonus to all attributes. Dietary: Kitsune are omnivoresOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants.. Classification: Elemental vulpine anthropoid yōkai Alignment: Mischievous, yet fiercely loyal, they value freedom above all else. Thus they are often chaotically neutral. * If they are chaotically benevolent, they can also be dubbed as zenko (善狐/ぜんこ), heavenly, celestial or good foxes. (And taught Celestial) * If they are chaotically malevolent , they can also be dubbed as yōko (妖狐/ようこ), dark, demonic, evil foxes or nogitsune. (And taught Abyssal) Size: * Humanoid form: Medium, ranging between 157.5 - 238.8 cm (5’2” - 7’9”) tall * Fox form: Tiny - small, ranging between 17 - 50.8 cm (6” - 1’7”) tall from the shoulder Speed: * Humanoid form: 15 metres per turn * Fox form: 18 metres per turn Senses: Sight: *'Feeble bright vision:' Triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20) on bright vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive regular vision:' Single advantage (2d20) on regular vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive dim vision:' Single advantage (2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). *'Darkness vision:' Single roll (1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Sensitive hearing: 'They have a single advantage (2d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quiet has single roll (1d20), loud has double advantage (3d20). Smell: '''Keen smell: '''They have a triple advantage (4d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has double advantage (3d20), strong has quadruple advantage (5d20). However, also has higher vulnerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: Sharp Bite: Kitsune can bite a target much in the same way as a fox, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. ''Biting does 1d4 +str# piercing damage. Claw: Kitsune can claw a target. Clawing does 1d3 +str# slashing damage. Jump: Kitsune can jump up to 300 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 400 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Kitsune can kick a target. Kicking does 1d3 +str# blunt damage. Seductive Charm: As a natural charismatic race, they have an increased advantage to charm, this includes deception, persuasion and most forms of intimidation. They are also quite skittish or other creatures, especially dogs, wolves and humans. However, unlike other vulpine like creatures, they are not intimidated by ōkami. They have double advantage (3d20) with and against charm (cha). Racial shapeshift: The ability to shapeshift between their fox and anthropoid form. It requires an action to shift form and another to revert. The character must also have at least 1 mana left, though it does not cost them any mana to shift. Regardless of it they are unconscious or dead, they will remain in their current form. If they have had their coming-of-age ceremony, they will use a mask to help them to continue to shapeshift. The mask allows the user to continue to shapeshift provided they have their vulpine mask. The mask merges with their fox form, and is only visible in their anthropoid form. To change into a fox, they must place the mask over their face. To turn back, they will 'remove' the mask, this can be seen via a slight glow from their face. If their mask is lost or stolen, they are unable to transform again till they are able to retrieve it. If destroyed, they are stuck in their humanoid form forever, and over time will become more and more human like. If they do not create a mask, they may eventually be unable to shapeshift between their two forms, often being stuck in their humanoid form. Elemental:Elements- in folklore, kitsune are often represented by one of thirteen elements: * Fire (火災/kasai) * Earth (地球/chikyū) *Wind (風/kaze) *River (川/kawa) *Thunder (サンダー/sandā) *Mountain (山/yama) *Spirit (精神/seishin) *Ocean (海/umi) *Void/Dark (as/kukan) *Heaven/Celestial/Light (天国/tengoku) *Forest (森/mori) *Time (時間/jikan) *Music (音楽/ongaku) The kitsune have 6 primary elements and 15 secondary. Typically they only have access to one primary element, but with a mix of practice and natural talent they can acess to all but demonic and celestial. Only in extremely rare case will they have ever access to the two most powerful primary elements. In history it appears that only those born with either demonic or celestial have access to such power. It is also important to note that all elements require a source, for water it can come from lakes and rivers, tears and sweat. Wind from the very air around them. Earth from the ground they walk on. Fire often from the sparks caused by friction. The last two remain a mystery, perhaps they are linked to energy or emotions. Languages: Kumiho can communicate via Common and Vulpian, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can communicate in Vulpian. 10+ int communicates in Vulpian and Common. 15+ int can communicate in Vulpian and Common +1 other language. 20+ int communicates in Vulpian and Common +2 other languages. 25+ int can communicate in Vulpian and Common +3 other languages. * Common (plus Common-Signing) * Vulpian Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for kitsune characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case they can have +2 charisma and another based off their type. Points: (100/115) [[Endurance (endu)|'''Endurance (endu)]], Health: 12/25 (+10%, +1) [[Mana (ma)|'Mana (ma)']], Energy, Magic, Stamina: 13/25 (+15%, +1) [[Agility (agi)|'Agility (agi)']], Reflexes, Quickness: 15/25 (+25%, +1) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 16/30 +2 = 18 (+40%, +4) [[Intelligence (int)|'Intelligence (int)']], Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 12/25 (+10%, +1) [[Luck|'Luck']], Fate, Chance: 12/20 (+10%, +1) [[Strength (str)|'Strength (str)']], Might: 5/20 (-50%, -5) [[Wisdom (wis)|'Wisdom (wis)']], Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 15/30 (+25%, +2) Types: (12) Aka: Also known as red fox. They are the largest of the kitsune, standing 35-50 cm tall from the shoulder and 45-90 cm long in fox form, and between 198.1–238 cm (6'6"-7'10") tall in their humanoid form. Their ears are erect triangular, measuring 7-13 cm. Their bushy tails are between 30-56 cm and 76–142 cm long, along with being the bushiest of the tails, second only to that of a hokkyoku. They typically have red or reddish brown fur, but can also have white, grey, blonde, orange and black fur. They're also more likely to have blue, green, golden/yellow, brown or black eyes. The size of their fox form, classes them as either a tiny or small creature. Attribute score: Intelligence +1 Awai: Also known as pale fox. They are the third largest of the kitsune, tied with steppe foxes, standing 25-35 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and between 172.7-200 cm (5'8"-6'7") tall in their humanoid form. They typically have white, blonde or brown fur. They are also more likely to have red, brown or black eyes. Attribute score: Wisdom +1 Chibi Suna: Also known as rüppell, rueppell or lil sand fox. They are the second smallest of the kitsune, standing 22-30 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and between 165.1-187 cm (5'5"-6'2") tall in their humanoid form. They typically have blonde, light brown or grey fur. They are also more likely to have red, brown or black eyes eyes. Attribute score: Agility +1 Fen: Also known as fennec or chibi fox. They are the smallest and most energetic of the kitsune, standing 17-20 cm tall from the shoulder and 25-30 cm long in fox form, and between 157.5-162.6 cm (5'2"-5'4") tall in their humanoid form. Their ears are around 10-15 cm in both fox and humanoid form, while their head is around 6-8 cm as a fox and 16-22 cm in humanoid form. Their tails are betweeen 18-31 cm and 45-78 cm long. Their fur is typically blonde. They are also more likely to have black eyes, in rare cases they can have blue or even purple eyes. The size of their fox form, classes them as a diminutive creature. Attribute score: Agility +5, -1 strength, -3 intimidation Speed: 20 metres per turn in humanoid form, 30 metres in fox form. Hayai: Also known as swift fox. They are the fifth smallest, tied with kuro foxes, standing 30-33 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and 185.4-193 cm (6'1"-6’4”) tall in their humanoid form. They typically have blonde, orange, brown or grey fur. They are also more likely to have red, brown or black eyes. Attribute score: Agility +10, -2 intelligence, -4 endurance, -3 mana Speed: 25 metres per turn, 35 metres in fox form. Hokkyoku: Also known arctic, shiro, white, polar, or snow fox. They are the third smallest, tied with kōya foxes, standing 25-30 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and between 172.7-188.8 cm (5'8"-6'2") tall in their humanoid form. They typically have thicker fur then most, which can be a black, grey, brown and/or brownie white in summer, and pure white in winter. They're also more likely to have blue, green, brown or black eyes. Attribute score: Wisdom +1 Kitto: Also known as kit fox. They are between the third smallest and fourth largest, standing 25-34 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and between 172.7-198.1 cm (5'8"-6'6") tall in their humanoid form. They typically have blonde, red, brown or grey fur. They are also more likely to have golden/yellow, red, brown or black eyes. Attribute score: Intelligence +1 Kuro: Also known as royal, dog, black, king, cliff or blanford fox. They are the fifth smallest, tied with hayai foxes, standing 30 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and 185.4-187 cm (6'1") tall in their humanoid form. They typically have white, blonde, brown, grey or black fur. They are also more likely to have red or brown eyes. Attribute score: Agility +1 Kōya: Also known as bengal fox. They are the third smallest tied with hokkoyoku foxes, standing 25-30 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and between 172.7-188.8 cm (5'8"-6'2") tall in their humanoid form. They typically have brown, reddish brown or blonde fur. They are also more likely to have brown or reddish brown eyes. Attribute score: Wisdom +1 Shirubā: Also known as cape, cama or silver-backed fox. They are between the four smallest and fifth largest, standing 28-33 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and between 182.9-195.6 cm (6'-6'5") tall in their humanoid form. They typically have white, blonde, red, brown or grey fur. They are also more likely to have brown or black eyes. Attribute score: Agility +1 Steppe: Also known as corsac or sand fox. They are the third largest of the kitsune, tied with awai foxes, standing 25-35 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and between 172.7-200.7 cm (5'8"-6'7") tall in their humanoid form. They typically have white, blonde or grey fur. They are also more likely to have golden/yellow or brown eyes. Attribute score: Wisdom +1 Suna: Also known as sand fox. They are the second largest of the kitsune, standing 29-40 cm from the shoulder in fox form, and between 182.9-213.4 cm (6'-7’) tall in their humanoid form. They typically have white, red or grey fur. They are also more likely to have golden/yellow eyes. Attribute score: Wisdom +1 Sub-races: (3) Kitsu-nin: Pronounced key-tsoo-nin, also known as fox ears, fox tail, kitsu-gen (key-tsoo-gen), nin-sune (nin-soo-nay) or human fox. They are the child of a human and kitsune, having characteristics from both parents. They will often have either the ears or the tail of a fox, though in some rare cases they can have neither. The only major impact it has on the child is that they have a greater ability with elemental magic then a human. Along with having a vague understanding of Vulpian, this is assuming that the kitsune parent taught their child. Attribute score: Charisma +1 instead of +2 (110 total attribute score) Kumiho: Pronounced gee-me-ho, should a lilim and kitsune have a child, their offspring will be a kumiho. Kumisune: Pronounced gee-mi-sue-nay. Also known as kumiho-kitsune. They are the child of a ''kumiho'''' and kitsune'', showing characteristics from both parents. They will often have the eyes, ears and tail of a fox. The only major impact it has on the child is that they have a greater ability with elemental magic then the kumiho, along with greater shapeshifting ability then the kitsune. Attribute score: Charisma +2 and one other attribute based off the type of kitsune their parent is (123 total attribute score) Trivia: Category:Races Category:Elemental Category:Yōkai Category:Medium Category:Small Category:Tiny Category:Vulpine